


Can we go home and cuddle now?

by skyewatson



Series: Because Cuddles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Danny and Stiles are close, Danny promises Stiles cuddles, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Good Friends, M/M, Pre-Slash, Stiles is drunk at the jungle, ginger calls Danny, he gets hit on, they cuddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyewatson/pseuds/skyewatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Danny?”</p><p>Danny turned so he could see Stiles looking at him from where his head was resting on Danny’s shoulder. “Yes?”</p><p>“Can we go home and cuddle now? That offers still open right?”</p><p>“Sure Stiles, we can go home and cuddle.”</p><p>--</p><p>Stiles gets hit on by a guy at the Jungle who doesn't know when to back off so Ginger calls Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can we go home and cuddle now?

**Author's Note:**

> Normally I'm a person who will only ship one couple but Stiles is too cute. At first I was all Sterek and then I kind of ended up in the world of Stackson which lead me to Stanny. So I'm breaking my own rules but I'm okay with that because doesn't everyone ship Stiles with everything these days? Plus it can't be any weirder than the people who ship Dean with pie or the impala.... not that I judge, I'm a destiel shipper because angels :)

Danny weaved through the crowd towards the bar in The Jungle. This wasn’t the first time he’d been called during the night by someone at The Jungle telling him he needed to pick up a drunken friend. He’d had to pick up Jackson a few times before he’d moved to London. Danny really hadn’t questioned it because Jackson was nine kinds of complicated and he always just assumed his straight friend had gone for the ego boost. 

When he reached the bar the cute topless bartender told him that he needed to find Ginger. It didn’t take long to find the drag queens and when Danny saw Stiles drunkenly talking to Diamond he sighed and rolled his eyes. He looked at Ginger questioningly who slapped him on the arm playfully and berated him for not giving her a kiss on the cheek. He did as requested and tried to ignore the shivers that went down his spine when her fake nails trailed down his arm. Ginger wasn’t interested; Danny knew that, she just liked playing. 

 

“Our baby here isn’t having a good night.” Ginger told him.

“How did he even get drinks?” Danny knew he didn’t have a fake ID.

“A persistent gentlemen kept sending them over. Jason delivered them himself so we know the drinks were clean.”

“So why was he making a scene? I don’t get calls to pick up friends who are just drinking.”

“Someone got a little handsy and didn’t take being told to back off nicely.”

 

Anger swept through Danny at that revelation. Stiles was the last person who should be at The Jungle alone, even under the supervision of Ginger and her friends. He was naïve and didn’t have the experience or the knowledge of what really went down in places like The Jungle. Danny was used to being hit on men ten years older than him if not more but he also looked a lot different to Stiles. Stiles looked young and innocent and Danny knew what guys at this club did to people like Stiles. The only problem was that his friend didn’t know that. 

He walked over next to Stiles and squeezed into the booth between him and Miss Charlay, totally unsurprised when Stiles buried his head into the crook of Danny’s neck. He wrapped an arm around his friend’s waist and tried to ignore the tight clothes Stiles was dressed in. The warm breath on his neck sent tingles down his body but he pushed the sensation aside. Stiles needed a friend right now; he’d already dealt with enough horny jerks tonight. 

 

“I’m really, really drunk Danny.” Stiles murmured.

“I know, Ginger told me.”

“Ginger’s awesome. She said she’d teach me how to dress in drag and I could have a party and everything.”

Danny couldn’t help but smile at that. “You’d have to wear heels.”

“I don’t think I’m coordinated enough for that Danny Boy.”

“Considering you trip walking from the door of the class room to your desk I’m going to agree with you. Do you want some water?”

“I want to go and dance but there’s a guy. He’s a total creeper. Like he’s more of a creeper than Derek and I didn’t even think that was possible you know? Cause Derek climbs into my bedroom through my window and stuff. But this guy was creepy and Ginger won’t let me go out and dance.” 

Danny pushed a glass of water to Stiles’ lips and made him drink. “I think Ginger made the right call.”

“Well she called you and not Scott.” Stiles’ voice was bitter.

“She doesn’t know Scott.”

“Yeah but he wouldn’t have shown up anyway.”

“Is that what this is about?” Danny sighed and ran his hands through Stiles’ growing hair.

“I wanted to have fun and running for my life from stupid werewolves isn’t fun. I wanted to get drunk and dance and maybe make out with a cute guy. Didn’t really have much of an agenda when I walked in but yeah, making out was on the cards.”

“You should have called me, I would have come with you.”

“Yeah but then you’d have to baby sit me and you wouldn’t of had any fun.”

“I don’t care, next time you want to come here I’m coming too.”

“You know if I wasn’t so drunk I’d make a witty remark about that.”

Danny rolled his eyes and made him drink some more water. “I’m sure you would. Is your dad working tonight?”

“Yeah, like every other night for the past month. I think he’s avoiding me.”

 

Danny just sat there and petted Stiles’ hair while the smaller guy rambled. He knew the last couple of months hadn’t been easy for Stiles. They’d become a lot closer since Jackson had left and once he’d actually got to know Stiles the guy didn’t annoy him half as much as he used to. Danny knew Stiles and Scott were on shaky ground with Isaac becoming another major riff in their friendship. The whole thing about Stiles’ dad avoiding him was new though. He could understand though, Stiles hadn’t been able to be truthful to his father lately and that had caused problems. He didn’t know the Sherriff enough to know if he was purposely taking night shifts to ignore Stiles but he doubted that was his intention. They’d eventually sort it out but until the Sherriff stopped taking as many night shifts Danny was sure he’d be able to convince his mom to let Stiles stay with them. His mom really liked Stiles. He was waiting for a custody battle between her and Ginger, honestly it was totally ridiculous. 

 

“Danny?”

Danny turned so he could see Stiles looking at him from where his head was resting on Danny’s shoulder. “Yes?”

“Can we go home and cuddle now? That offers still open right?”

“Sure Stiles, we can go home and cuddle.”

 

Danny watched as the drag queens all said good bye to his friend, kissing him on the cheek and hugging him tightly. Ginger looked like she didn’t want to let him go and it made Danny smile. Stiles made friends in weird places but the drag queens cared about him and Ginger had all but taken him on as her own son. It was cute but it also made Danny slightly apprehensive, you didn’t mess with anyone the drag queens liked because if you did your life was over. The LGBT community wasn’t large in Beacon Hills and the last thing he needed was Ginger blacklisting him if he did something wrong and hurt Stiles. But on the other hand it guaranteed the persistent man who’d made Stiles upset tonight was going to get hell and Danny was totally okay with that. 

 

“Danny?” Stiles whined.

“You done?”

“Mmmhmmm, cuddle time.”

“Let’s get home first, yeah?” 

“Fine but hurry up, I’m tired.”

 

Danny rolled his eyes and quickly said goodbye to the drag queens before he was all but dragged out of the club by Stiles. It was more of a combination of Stiles dragging him and Danny trying to make sure Stiles didn’t face plant. Drunk Stiles was in no way more coordinated than sober Stiles. When they got past the bar Stiles froze and it didn’t take Danny long to find who he was staring at. He almost considered going over and punching the man who was way too old to be chasing Stiles but then Stiles was pulling on the belt loops of his jeans, reminding him that Danny had promised cuddles. 

It took some maneuvering but Danny eventually got Stiles into his Yaris and then they were driving the familiar route home. Danny was glad his parents weren’t home because they weren’t exactly quiet when they let themselves into his house. That and if his mother had of seen Stiles right now she would have mothered him in between lecturing Danny for not supervising Stiles at The Jungle. 

Stiles ended up throwing up in his bathroom and Danny rubbed his back before going to find where Stiles’ toothbrush was. Eventually he got Stiles into the shower and half an hour later they were both in his bed. Stiles’ hair was wet and his breath smelt like mint but Danny didn’t mind because it meant the hang over wouldn’t be as bad for his friend the next day. Danny pulled him closer and let their legs tangle together ignoring the silly patterns Stiles was drawing with his finger on Danny’s chest. 

 

“I thought you wanted to cuddle.”

“I do but your chest is distracting me.”

 

Danny just laughed and flipped Stiles over so he could spoon him. He rested his chin on Stiles’ bare shoulder. There would be time for all of that in the morning when they weren’t tired. Right now he was delivering the cuddles he’d promised his friend even if Stiles had been drunk at the time. Because Danny hadn’t been joking in the locker room, he totally liked cuddling.

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this or it may just be a one shot, depends on what you all think.


End file.
